Ganondorf strikes back
by BlinkDevilAAF
Summary: Link thought he had defeated Ganondorf, but he's back and he's taken his best friend, and his one love, Saria.
1. the gem

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction story; I don't count on it being too good.  
  
It takes place a couple years after the Ocarina of Time, Link is about 14 and only has 4 more years left in the forest before he is grown and forced to live in Hyrule.  
  
  
  
It was a warm day in Kokiri forest. Link expected to hang around all day in the small river underneath the waterfall, perhaps with Saria by his side. He woke from his bed in the small tree house he called home, stretched and yawned. Today was going to be a good day. Then he heard laughter coming from the hill you had to walk down too get to his tree.  
  
"Link! Link! Come here! Look what I've found!"  
  
Link looked out his window to see his best friend Saria hurrying down the path to his tree with something bright orange in her hands.  
  
Saria, noticing that her friend was watching from the window, gave Link a huge smile and waved the orange shiny thing in the air madly.  
  
"Link! Come see!"  
  
Link hurried down the rope ladder hanging from his small wooden porch and ran over to Saria. He looked down at what appeared to be a rare gem in her hands.  
  
"What is it Link?"  
  
" I think it's a gem of some kind. but I'm not sure. I've never seen this before! Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Milo found it and gave it to me!"  
  
Link stopped smiling. -Of course- he thought to himself. -Mido gave it to her. The big boss of Kokiri forest that happens to be Saria's boyfriend. why can't she see past that incredibly fake smile he has, and see into the jerk that he really is? -  
  
"Link you don't look happy. why don't you like Mido?"  
  
"I just don't like him. He's always made me the outcast here"  
  
Link started to get aggravated. He stomped his foot as he mentioned Mido's name.  
  
"That guy has never liked me. Everyone listens to Mido everyone believes Mido, so everyone casts me as the outcast. And it's all because I had to go and fight Ganondorf and save Hyrule. Why don't they cast you as the outcast? You're the sage, you helped save Hyrule too you know!"  
  
"First of all Link- you are being incredibly selfish!"  
  
Link looked stunned, as Saria got even more aggravated with every sentence she let free of her small cute lips.  
  
"You have no right to say that about Mido. He doesn't make everyone listen to him. Everyone just loves Mido and they want to do anything that they can to make him happy. You're just jealous."  
  
"Oh yes. I'm the one with the problem. OF COURSE! You know what?"  
  
Link picked the stone up out of Saria's hands and held it in the air, shaking it in Saria's face.  
  
"I bet he stole this stupid rock from someone in the lost woods. You two are always hanging around in there, I wonder what you're doing. On second thought, no I don't. I don't want to know what you do with that scum!"  
  
And on that note link turned back around and ran into the tree house. He slammed the door shut and took out his ocarina. He began to play random notes, just to calm his self.  
  
Meanwhile, Saria was left standing out on the hill, and she was furious. She turned and stomped away thinking to herself. - How can he say stuff like that! About everyone turning against him for being the savor of Hyrule. and all because of Mido!! He doesn't have right to blame it all on him! It's not Mido's fault! And how dare he bring up my being the Sage of the forest. No one but us knows that! No one else remembers the future, because for them- it hasn't happened yet. For us, we already lived it and now its out past. No one else knows I'm the sage. and he almost let that out! I'm so mad at him!"  
  
She turned into her house and slammed the door shut. She looked inside to see Mido waiting for her. As soon as she saw him, she smiled.  
  
"Mido, I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
He smiled and got up from sitting on her bed, he walked over, gave her a quick peck, and a great big hug.  
  
"You seem mad, what happened?" "Just Link, he's always blaming you for everything. But he doesn't know you like I do."  
  
Mido smiled  
  
"You want to take a walk and talk about it?"  
  
Saria returned the smile  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mido took her hand in his and they started to walk outside. They walk behind Saria's house until they got to the Vine on the ledge that would lead them up to the cliff where the entrance to the lost woods.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of energy pushed the two off the ledge; Saria and Mido went falling into the water. Mido hit the surface and created a huge splash but Saria disappeared in mid air only to appear in the arms of a tall standing figure, in dark black fierce armor, covered with a dark cloak. The figure lifted his head, let out an evil laugh, and disappeared with Saria squirming about "  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! LINNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"  
  
Was the last thing heard before he disappeared into the sun.  
  
From across the river, where Link was spying on Mido, he let out a gasp as the worst thing could happen. his best friend, was taken by his worst enemy. that he thought he had gotten rid of already. 


	2. Link takes action

Link couldn't help but stare in fright for almost a full minute after Saria disappeared. He stood in such horror, he couldn't hear Mido's scream, and he couldn't hear him call for help. He stood, fixed at the window, not believing his eyes.  
  
As his consciousness slowly came back to him, he fixed his glaze on Mido.  
  
"Help! Help! Somebody help! Saria's been taken!!"  
  
-Why does he yell like that? All that is going to get is a load of people staring about and being worried. not what we need in the forest, not with the Kokiri! That's castle stuff!-  
  
Link looked about his room. There was a cow standing in the corner. He walked up to then cow and took his ocarina out of his pocket and let out the soft tune of Epona's song. The cow filled a glass bottle with Milk, Link drank the entire thing in a hurry, and if he was going into another battle- he would need some strength!  
  
* * * Meanwhile, the children of Kokiri forest were exiting their tree houses' to see what was going on. They all listen to Mido tell the horrible story of what happened.  
  
"Mido please, tell us again exactly what happened!"  
  
The girl who always sat upon the ledge over the forest shop, who went by the name of Madi and had always idolized Mido in a way, was listening to Mido anxiously.  
  
"Well, Saria was in a horrible state, so we took a walk to talk about what was wrong when she noticed. a dark.. Black and purple. very scary and mean cloud, hanging on the cliff to the lost woods. Saria suggested we go and see what it was, I told her we shouldn't! but she kept going on saying that she ought to have a little look, after all, how could her day get any worse , now that Link *the crowd gasped and looked over to Links house* has completely ruined my day talking about my love behind his back!"  
  
There were shouts of all kinds coming from all about.  
  
"So it's Links fault AGAIN!"  
  
"Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"What was he saying about Big Boss"  
  
"I SAID NOTHING!"  
  
The entire crowd gasped and turned to look for the menacing voice they had heard. They turned to see none other than Link himself.  
  
" I saw what happened Mido, and it was nothing of the sort you speak about!"  
  
Madi spoke up;  
  
" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BAD OF THE BIG BOSS OF KOKIRI, MILO IS A GREAT BIG BOSS"  
  
"All I am saying is that Saria is missing. An evil big scary guy took her! We have to get her back! Is anyone with me?"  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Mido spoke up, " to help her we would have to exit Kokiri! You know the rules about that! Once you leave- you're never welcomed back unless the mighty Deku Sprout says that you can come back in! And he doesn't like traders! You saw how hard it was for Link to return- and he is actually Hyrulian!!! He belongs out there! Imagine how hard it would be for a Kokiri trader to get back within the forest. IMPOSSBLE! No there is not way we can save my beloved Saria now, not anyway possible! We would never be welcomed back!!!"  
  
Link couldn't believe his ears, If Mido loved Saria so much. then why couldn't he risk his own image to save her?  
  
"Well you all may not want to risk your own popularity and self-image to save a friend who truly needs our help- but I am! I leave at sundown; those willing to join me may come! Not that I expect any of you to show!"  
  
On that note, Link turned around and heavily walked back to his tree house. Once inside, he mingled around, trying to burn off some of the heavy anger that was set upon him. He began to load up his things that he would need for his adventure. Slingshot, boomerang, Hyrulein shield, a well supply of deku nuts. He looked sadly upon the Bow and Arrow, with the light, fire, and water arrows. He couldn't wait until he was big enough to use them again. Then his eyes set upon the ocarina of Time, a gift from the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. A thought suddenly came to him- if he played Saria's song, then he could talk to her through mind waves, and perhaps save her!  
  
He began to play out the joyous notes of Saria's song; he didn't stop playing, even when he heard Saria's soft and calming voice come into his head.  
  
-Link? Link is that you? Oh Link I'm so sorry about everything that happened this morning, please, you have to help me! -  
  
-I want to help you Saria, but I don't know where to begin, and I don't know where to go for help-  
  
- I can't tell you where I am, if I do- than Ganondorf will surely kill me! I can only use the power of the forest for so long before he finds a way to deflect it! You have to go to HYRULE CASTLE and visit the Princess's courtyard. Call for me again when you have gotten there, and Link, please be careful! -  
  
-I will Saria, hang in there, you don't know how much it would mean if I lost you-  
  
With that, Link ended Saria's song, and lost the connection to her. He placed the ocarina safely in his pocket, and looked outside. Then sun was setting- it was time to make the journey to Hyrule castle, and he would have to try to make it there before nightfall, or he would be spending the night in the fields of Hyrule, without a wink of sleep. 


	3. journey to the Zeldas Courtyard

Authors Note: this chapter is gunna be relatively short, sorry! And thanks for the comments!  
  
Link managed to dodge his was quickly to the entrance to Hyrule field without anyone seeing him, or so he thought. Then he heard the annoying voice that he continuously had to put up with everyday.  
  
"Link! Link! Wait for me Link!"  
  
Link turned around to find it to be none other than Mido himself.  
  
"Mido. what ARE you doing here? I thought you couldn't brave yourself to come out here and that all of Kokiri would call you the outcast if you left"  
  
"Exactly, that's why I'm telling them that you forced me into it!"  
  
"No Mido. You are not coming; you won't be anything more than a distraction and an extra mouth to feed. There is no way you are joining me."  
  
"Oh C'mon Link, you know I have to save Saria, if I don't, she'll think that I don't love her as much! You have to let me come!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything, and you can only leave the forest with the accompany of a Hyrulean. Without me, you're going nowhere. So you. Are staying here."  
  
"I am the big boss of Kokiri forest, you have to let me go. Without me, you might encounter."  
  
Link left him there to brag about himself with no one to listen. Every time Mido went on about himself, he didn't pay attention to what was going on around him, that made escape easy.  
  
He ran through the hollow in the wall of Kokiri forest, and found himself standing on an old rickety bridge, overlooking the lost woods. Memories of Saria came back to him. - I have to find her. I have to save her- on that last thought, he quickly ran through the next hollow, to find himself on the outer edge of Hyrule field.  
  
Link ran as fast as he possibly could to reach the castle drawbridge before the sun officially set behind the mountains surrounding Hyrule field. He thought he was doing good. until he heard the cry of the wolf, and saw the drawbridge 10 feet in front of him start rolling up. All around him, there were skeletons rising from the grassy earth. In one bounding leap, Link quickly jumped up onto the bridge, and slid into the castle town.  
  
He looked around. night had fallen, the usually lively town of Hyrule has been dimmed down, there were few still up. The happy couple was still dancing away in the moonlight, there happiness made Link jealous, and he wanted to save Saria move than ever before. He quickly ran across the town road, and entered the lands just outside of the castle walls. He ran up to the man at the castle gates.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I must see princess Zelda immediately!"  
  
"Now kid, every time I let you in here, you create some kind of mischief. The time you blew up the rock with one of those bombs was the last time I ever let you in and it will always stay the last time."  
  
"But sir, it's really important!"  
  
"You know what's important Kid? Me! Me! Doing my job. Getting it done. And returning home in the castle town! To my own boy! My boy! Not you! Now be gone! And don't return here asking to get inside again!"  
  
Link nodded and turned away, he started walking back to the castle walls when he noticed the old vine crawling up the side of the mountain that he had once climbed to see princess Zelda for the very first time ever. -I wonder. maybe. maybe I'm still small enough to climb up that vine and not break it. but do I remember how to get past the guards? -  
  
Without a second thought, Link began to climb up the vine. It was a shorter trip than he had remembered from being a boy, but still- he made it to the top and over the hill. He ran up to the gate he had tried to enter from below, and jumped down on the other side of it. Now he would have to creep and crawl his way across the meadow without the several castle guards catching him and throwing him out. 


	4. Blocked by Sleeper

A/n: sorry it took so long to update, there's been stuff going on right now, had things on my mind other than Zelda fan fiction. I'll try to get back on the path. Please review (: (:  
  
As quietly and secretly as he possibly could, link began to crawl up the hill. his angle had to be precise, if he took one step to the left or right, a guard would catch him and he would be kicked out of the castle gates. he inched up the soft green hill as quickly as he possibly could. Once at the top, he knew that he could run swiftly across the field without worrying that someone would catch him. The guards never once checked the field.  
  
He ran quickly across the wild flowers, the sun was beginning to set again, letting him hide in the shadows easier, just incase this was the one time where the guards would actually turn and check the field.  
  
He made it to the bottom of the dirt cliff on the other side, it was dark by now, and hard to find the fading away stones that would help him climb up the side to get into the castle gates, after awhile of searching with his fingers, he found the emerged wall and climbed up it. He made it to the moat, and jumped in.  
  
Swimming along with the current brought him to the small dirt spot that would help him out of the deep moat, he quickly got up and raced over to the fence. listening for any sign of the guards, and any sign of them seeing him. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he ran over to the boxes he had set up a long time ago, that would enable him to get through the drain hole and into Zelda's courtyard. Unfortunately, there seemed to be an unwelcome guest who had placed himself upon the top of the boxes, sleeping quite soundly.  
  
"TALON!!"  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ.."  
  
"Well now what am I supposed to do?!"  
  
Link tried every thing he could to get talon to wake up, he kicked him, he rolled him over, he hollered in his ear, he splashed cold moat water on his face, he even set him on fire with Dins fire, but nothing was working. finally he gave up and sat down. with nothing left to do he decided to talk to Saria through the ocarinas again, maybe she would know how to awaken the famous sleeping legend of Hyrule. even the Kokiri knew of him! He took out his ocarina and let the notes of Saria's song flow through the the silver ocarina.  
  
-link, is that you?-  
  
-yeah saria, how are you holding up?-  
  
- I'm fine, it's a little cold and damp in here, but I think I'll be all right. but link. what's keeping you? It's been so long! -  
  
- Guess who's been found sleeping in front of the only way into the courtyard.-  
  
-Oh no, not again, ok listen, just spend the night there, and when he wakes up in the morning. then go into the courtyard. Only this time, don't contact me again, go straight to Zelda, and then listen to her instructions. I think that Ganondorf will find us talking through our ocarinas eventually, and I need a way to contact you.-  
  
-Don't worry Saria. I'll do anything to help you out of that place.-  
  
Link stopped playing and let Saria's voice slowly drift back into an ancient memory. he laid down on the cold pavement, a ways away from Talon, who was also famous for moving around in his sleep, not a bright fellow when you though about it actually. After awhile of thinking of Saria, he let himself drift off into sleep.  
  
  
  
A/n this chapter. was VERY SHORT. but I think I'll make up for it in the next one. ;) ;) please review NiCeLy, thanx so much 


	5. The Dream

A/N you'll get this chapter latta. I'm not quite done with this story yet. not at all actually.  
  
  
  
The morning sun was beginning to rise over the horizan, but it was the crow of the rooster that awoke Link that morning, he rolled over, almost forgetting where he was and why he was even there. until he saw Talon wake up.  
  
" OH NO! MALON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And he took off running as fast as he possibly could. Link laughed to himself as he went running off to who knows where. He sat up and let out a huge yawn and stretch to satisfy his tiredness. Ass he was stretching, someone came up behind him a gave him a huge hug, he turned around startled, but was even more surprised to see.  
  
"SARIA! OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU- BUT YOU WERE- WHAT THE-"  
  
Saria let out a little giggle.  
  
"Don't worry link, I made it out on my own. Ganondorf had his back turned and I knew the key was on the wall on the left hand side of the dungeon, where I couldn't see it. But I used the power of the forest to get it to me, and he didn't even notice, and I slipped so quietly out of the entire building! He NEVER SAW ME!"  
  
"Wow Saria, that's great! I can't believe your safe. you didn't even need my help"  
  
"I know, I was so scared in there Link. I really do appreciate you trying to help me."  
  
Link smiled at her.  
  
"You know what Saria. I don't think I've ever took you to Lake Hylue."  
  
Saria shook her head  
  
"no I don't think you have either. are we going?! Or. can we go to Zoras domain?! You've always talked about how pretty it is there!"  
  
"sure saria, anything for you, but first- lets visit the princess inside to let her know that your fine and got out on your own"  
  
"Ok, good idea"  
  
so the two jumped across the moat and crawled through the drain hole, once inside the courtyard, they dodged this way and that until finally they reached Zelda's courtyard. She had her back turned to the entrance, and was once again spying on her father while he talked to the nobles from across all the lands. Link and Saria walked up the end of the marble steps leading up to the marble patio that she stood upon.  
  
"Zel."  
  
Zelda turned around quickly,  
  
"Link! SARIA! Your ok?! Thank goodness, I thought we may not get you back!"  
  
Link and Saria explained to her how Saria got out all on her own and didn't even need the help of Link, after listening to their story, Zelda exclaimed it was time for her to go eat with Father and the nobles, she told them she would have her caretaker, Impa, take them out safely.  
  
No one ever remembered how Impa gets you to the entrance of Hyrule castle so fast and easily, she keeps it that way, and it's how she likes it. Link and Saria got there so quick, that the sun was still high in the sky, they would have plenty of time to run across the field to Zora's Domain. They ran along the path, until they saw the pond in the grass where part of the river sourced from, then they ran down the hill, swam across the river, and followed that branch of the river around the bend and began they're journey up to the domain.  
  
It was hard work climbing over the many hazards placed along the trail up to the domain, and with Saria stopping to play music to the frogs that were looking at them from the log in the river, it wasn't much help. And she was fascinated by the beauty of the waterfall that the entrance was hidden behind, but glady excepted the chance to play Zelda's lullaby to stop the flow of the water fall so they could get into the Domain.  
  
When they entered, Saria couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Link, it's so beautiful!"  
  
"link smiled and nodded, he loved coming here. that is until-"  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Ruto spotted him.  
  
A small blue thing flung herself at Links waist hugging as hard as she possibly could.  
  
"Linky pooh! I haven't seen you in so long! I thought you were avoiding me!"  
  
"Ruto. I was here last weekend."  
  
"Oh yes. I remember now.. But that seems soo long ago, I can't stand being away from you" she said in a flirty voice.  
  
"who's this?"  
  
Ruto pointed at Saria with a discusted tone in her voice.  
  
"this is Saria. My best friend"  
  
Link put his arm around Saria's shoulders and gave her a hug, he flet her quiver when he touched her, but pretended not to notice, Saria hoped he really hadn't.  
  
"oh."  
  
"Well Ruto, could you tell your father that we're here, just so he knows it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
and ruto turned and slowly walked up to her fathers chamber.  
  
Saria was still staring in amazment at the huge waterfall that all the Zora's were jumping off of.  
  
"I don't think I could ever do that. have you done it?"  
  
"once or twice. want to go swimming?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
so the two friends jumped right from the cliff, holding hands, right into the water beneath them. Link made it a point not to let go of her hand, even though he knew perfectly well that she could swim just as good as any Zora in the place, and far better than he.  
  
When they emerged from the water, he let go of her hand. But, while treading the water, Saria grabbed his hand again, and took the other one too. She brought him close to him, and looked into his deep blue eyes...  
  
"Saria. I'm going to kiss you."  
  
she didn't say anything, that was what she was looking for. She just closed her eyes as he planted a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. She felt herself quiver, and knew she had done the right thing.  
  
"Link. I love you, and I always have."  
  
Just then, a rooster crowed. And link woke up to the bright morning sun, and the ending to what he wished had really happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n soooooo what'd you think? Review for me. I probably like. confused people at first. but that's what I like doing! (: review NiCeLy!!!! Thanx so much 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Yeah sorry again to whoever reads this, I keep getting tied up with other stuff. ok well lets see if I can pick this up again.  
  
  
  
The real morning sun began to rise over the eastern border, the rooster had awoken The famous heavily sleeping Talon, who had already run off yelling about how Malon was going to let him have it this time for leaving her so alone the entire time.  
  
Link rolled over and sighed. wishing. that maybe if that dream had just come true. then everything would be perfect again. he could go back to Kokiri forest with Saria, tell of that meanie Mido, and then he and saria could live happily ever after, just like in the storys that The great deku tree had told. he missed the great deku tree as well.  
  
He stoop up with a start, yawned and stretched, then thought about what had happened over the past day. had it really only been one day? Come to think about it. what happened to that gem that Saria had in her hands.  
  
***Meanwhile.***  
  
Saria sulked in a corner of her small wet cell. quietly crying to herself.  
  
-Where is link? I need link. I need him. I need him to help me. I need him to save me. what if. what if he doesn't care. what if he gave up. I bet.. I bet. I bet he gave up. he doesn't want me to survive-  
  
Her tears fell harder, and that was how it was supposed to be. The walls of this castle let in no happiness, no sunlight, and no fresh air. The air constantly smelt of death. and it was dimmed to the point where if the door to the main chamber opened, and a man with a candle walked down between the cells, Saria would turn and hide her eyes from the burning light that pained her so much.  
  
She reached for her ocarina. perhaps. maybe if she could talk to him.  
  
-What are you thinking Saria? He doesn't want to talk to you. all he wants is more honors. he just wants to be able to sit back, while the lady sages worship him. you know that's what he's up too.-  
  
A voice had entered Saria's head, too much unlike her own- but with the depression that had well overtaken her. she couldn't tell the difference. and she saw it as her own. her own voice. fighting with her, trying to destroy any chance of hope she might have left.  
  
"no." she whispered quietly into the corner filled with hay, "no. link. he's my best friend. he loves me. I know he does. He'd do anything to save me. that's why he doesn't like Mido, he thinks he will hurt me." -No Saria. Link doesn't like Mido because he is too powerful. He wants to be the most powerful in all of Hyrule, and any other land. You know that It's true.-  
  
"no. I love Link, he would only save me from harm. he would never hurt me."  
  
she wept silently into the mound of hay, as the voice continued, but she paid no attention. the only thing keeping her from listening was the known fact that her best friend in the whole world, had something hidden from her, and she knew it was his love for her. she pulled out the orange gem that Mido had found for her, and gazed into it. It was shiny, and beautiful, and you could see right through it. much like mido himself.  
  
She then pulled out something that Link had given to her on her birthday, only half a year before this, it was a picture of the two of them, in a beautifully carved frame. They had their arms around eachother, and they sat upon ledge over the door to the store. They shared the same huge smile, and the same sparkle in their eyes. The frame was handmade, from love, and talent. much like Link, who created himself from the boy without a fairy- to a long living legend, which would never die.  
  
With that thought, Saria hid the gem beneath the hay, and placed the frame on the ground, she laid her head down to rest, and fell asleep looking into Link's "crystal clear water on a summer day" eyes.  
  
***back by the castle***  
  
Link jumped across the moat, and lowered himself to the height of the drain hole. He began to make his way through it, to start yet another adventure with the guards of the palace, who to this day- did not trust him.  
  
He walked into the first garden, and dodged past the guard, accomplishing the same for the next two. For the last garden, he moved slowly, making close sure that the guards could not see him through the hedges.  
  
Passing through it clearly, he walked into Zelda's courtyard, but did not see her spying on her father as usual. Today she was tending to her flowers.  
  
"Zelda."  
  
"Link! Oh my! I was so worried, I hadn't a clue as to where you were, and I didn't know what to do! Saria said that you would be here yesterday, so I slept in the courtyard. My father became terribly worried when the nurse maid reported that I was not to be found in my bed this morning, the entire castle was in a ruckus trying to find me! Impa finally came into the courtyard to check, and found me fast asleep in my bed of flowers, but unfortunaltly for my pansie's and daisies, I squashed most of them to stems from tossing and turning in my dreams, and now I have to replant and then my father keeps sending in guards to check up on me and it's really getting rather anno-"  
  
Link placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder and told her not to worry.  
  
"I'm here now Zelda.now. Saria said that I had to ask you for directions?"  
  
"Yes. only. they're incredibly hard to understand. I suggest you write them down."  
  
  
  
A/N that's enough for tonight folks! Review nicely if at all! ( 


End file.
